Exerts from the daily log of Gaius Decimus Junius
by Myene
Summary: Exerts from the daily log of Gaius Decimus Junius Silanus Torquatus, a Roman commander in the time of Jesus Christ.


_**Exerts from the daily log of Gaius **__**Decimus Junius Silanus Torquatus, **__**Primus Pilus of **_**_Cariathiareim._**

**Log for Ianuarius, 26****th****, 16****th**** year of the reign of Tiberius.**

Dio the merchant came into the fort today. He had lost his camel, again. After protesting that his "good friend Pilate" would be upset if we didn't help, I sent two men to get the silly beast back. They returned later, not only with the smelly beast, but with several young men who had been rabble rousing.

The young men had been standing on a street corner yelling "the messiah is coming!" and "the messiah has done many miracles!" I've arrested them for inciting a riot. I will keep them in the jail until a legion supply wagon comes through, at which point they will be sent along with the wagon to work for the legion.

**Log for Ianuarius, 27****th****, 16****th**** year of the reign of Tiberius.**

Another young Hebrew man has been arrested for inciting a riot. He, too, was proclaiming that his messiah was coming. I tossed him into the same room as the two from yesterday, only to have to rush back moment later to break up a fight! The two from yesterday have a different messiah than the one from today!

While I am new to this post, my men are not. They tell be that the Hebrews have many messiah at any given time. How can one god have so many? Preposterous!

**Log for Martius, 7****th****, 16****th**** year of the reign of Tiberius.**

Dio here again. And, once more, his camel was not with him. I've sent men out to find it, but have told him this is the last time. Friend of Pilate or not, we are not a lost and found!

**Log for Martius, 19****th****, 16****th**** year of the reign of Tiberius**.

A group of thirteen men and a few women came through town today. They are on there way to Passover in Jerusalem. One of the men was called Rabbi, for all that he looked young for it, he acted like any other priest I had met. He told his followers many things in riddles, but as most priests I know do that, I suppose it is normal for holy men.

He was, however, almost arrested by one of my more hot headed men. The soldier had heard some of the other men in the Rabbi's group call him "messiah," and was afraid that the Rabbi was planning to overthrow Pilate. After talking to the young Rabbi it was obvious that he did not have any plans other than to pray, so I let him go on his way.

Let Pilate deal with the strange Hebrews; I'll stick with finding camels.

**Log for Martius, 31****st****, 16****th**** year of the reign of Tiberius**.

Dio (and that damn camel, didn't run away this time, I see!) brought a missive from Pilate today. The strange young Rabbi was arrested of Martius 28th. His own priests had him gathered up and sent to Pilate, in fear of the power he had over the common people.

The missive asked for any information I had on "someone Christ, King of the Jews." Other than the odd look he had in his eyes, as if he was ordered to fall on his sword, I know nothing of the man.

Perhaps if I had arrested him here, I could have kept him out of trouble.

**Log for Aprilis, 9th, 16****th**** year of the reign of Tiberius.**

My strange Rabbi is dead. Crucified. Eleven of his followers have already fled the area, spreading the tale of what happened; of how he rose from the dead to joining his Godly father in heaven.

From the tails of the others, it was one of his own followers who gave him up. I would have thought that the "Son of God" would know what followers were trustworthy and plan accordingly, but I guess not.

So it looks like the Hebrews are down another messiah, but I have no doubt that another dozen will rise up before my tour in this desolate place is over. But, I wonder, will any of the new ones have those eyes of my strange Rabbi?

A/N: This was a school project done along the following lines:

1. A NON CHRISTIAN and NON JEWISH perspective on the concept of messiah.

2. Outsider POV

3. 100BC-100AD time frame.

So, please, I am not trying to make fun of anyone's religion. But it is a historical fact that many people had the title of messiah (including the kings of the Davidic line and other profits and visionaries who were in the times of Jesus). The original mean of 'messiah' is 'anointed one', so king of priest. It was only after the Babylonian exile that 'messiah' came to mean savior. Even then, it was a Jewish concept, and not widely known to the rest of the world. So, a Roman commander of the early AD/late BC times would have no idea what the concept of 'messiah' was.


End file.
